Dance with me
by cocci
Summary: Il perd son corps dans la musique, laisse le rythme décider pour lui. Quelqu'un s'avance. Derrière lui, il y a la guerre. Une main se tend : tu danses ?


TITRE : Dance with me.

AUTEUR : quelle question ! Moi, bien sûr.

RESUME : Il perd son corps dans la musique, laisse le rythme décider pour lui. Quelqu'un s'avance. Derrière lui, il y a la guerre. Une main se tend : tu danses ?

DISCLAIMER : rien est à moi et c'est bien dommage...

NOTE : je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir posté la mauvaise fic ! C'est vrai que je me suis un peu embrouillé avec les manœuvres de l'ordi et tout ça... Donc désolé, voila le vrai chapitre ( enfin j'espère ).

La guerre a débuté officiellement le mardi 5 octobre 1999.

Les historiens, bien des années plus tard, auraient ajouté qu'elle avait commencée à 1 heure et 23 minutes du matin. Ils auraient aussi dis que c'était la guerre la plus sanglante que l'on ai jamais connu, et que les pertes humaines battaient tous les records. Il n'y a pas d'historiens.

Pour l'instant, les habitants du bourg Santias ignorent que ce sera la pire nuit de leur vie, leur dernier matin. Dans ce village, il n'y a que des sorciers, qui vivent reculés du monde moderne. On les appelle les ermites. On aurait aussi pu les appelés les cracmols. En effet, ils font tout comme les moldus, et rejettent purement et simplement leurs pouvoirs magiques. Ce soir, les cents hommes et femmes remplissent leur temps libre par leurs activités habituelles. Cette nuit, ils ne se doutent pas que des hommes à l'allure lugubre encerclent leur village à l'aide de puissants sorts de magie noire.

Les hommes en noirs sont seulement quinze. Pour des sorciers qualifiés comme eux, une stupide bande de cracmols devraient être du gâteau. Leurs tuniques aussi noires qu'un puits sans fond caressent le sol à chacun de leur pas, leur couvrant tout le corps. Des masques sinistres cachent leurs visages et un capuchon sombre tombe au-dessus de leurs yeux. Ils s'approchent encore. Des ombres glissantes capables de donner la mort.

La suite ne sera pas raconté. Elle a été censurée dans tous les journaux, comme « La gazette du sorcier ». Cette pseudo bataille a duré 4 nuits et 3 jours.

On sait seulement, par les ragots, que les prisonniers du village ont tous eus les yeux et la langue arrachées, et leur aurait été dévoré.

Depuis, des boucheries comme celle- ci se produisent régulièrement dans différentes parties du Royaume Uni.

Pourtant, alors que des gens souffrent, alors que des femmes et des enfants son violés, alors que des hurlements de douleurs résonnent, alors que la guerre tue des innocents... Lui, il danse.

Pour l'instant, rien de tout ca ne le concerne. Il se fiche éperdument des hommes qui tombent évanouis sous les coups incessants. Il n'en a rien à foutre de ces pleurs qui le réveillent encore la nuit. Il est debout, sur le tapis luxueux de sa chambre. Pendant ce cours laps de temps où la musique lui prend son âme, personne ne le force à ouvrir les yeux au monde détruit qui l'entoure.

Et c'est très bien comme ça.

La musique monte, l'envoûte. Toujours plus forte comme si elle essayait de transpercer son cœur. Son corps ondule instinctivement sous les notes entêtantes. Il aime ça. Il aime quand la mélodie prend possession de son corps et s'enroule autour de lui. Il aime cette idée d'abandon. Ne rien faire d'autre que bouger, oublier le reste du monde et se laisser porté par le rythme. Quand la musique s'élève, alors son esprit se vide, ses yeux se ferment en toute confiance et son corps prends les rennes, lui faisant faire des gestes qui auraient pu paraître dérangeants pour certains. Pour lui aussi, sûrement, s'il s'était regardé danser. Pour une fois, il oubli le regard des autres. Pour une fois, il laisse tomber le masque. Il se donne du plaisir, il se sent en harmonie avec lui – même. La mélodie prend des tons plus sensuels, et les notes semblent caressées l'air, le frôlent langoureusement. Ses mouvements de hanches deviennent plus lascifs, plus aguicheurs ? Il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière et lève ses bras en les faisant tournoyer. Ses jambes s'écartent, sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser passé son souffle légèrement plus saccadé alors que la musique accélère.

On dirait qu'il fait l'amour à un inconnu. S'offrant à ses regards sans honte, tout son corps bougeant sans retenu. Puis, le rythme ralentit, le son s'éteint peu à peu. Draco Malfoy se laisse tomber sur le tapis au couleurs orientales, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans quelques secondes, il reprendra conscience de la réalité.


End file.
